


Starting Over

by machka



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Missing Scene, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-29
Updated: 2005-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Welcome to Jefferson." Cameron gets her second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene for _Kids_. This is really more to exorcise the plot bunny from my brain, rather than to contribute anything meaningful to canon/fanon. Enjoy as you wish.
> 
> Archived at the [House FanFiction Archive](http://www.squidge.org/housefanfiction/cgi-bin/search.cgi?ShortResults=0&Title=&Title_Range=0&Author=machka&Author_Range=0&SeriesTitle=&SeriesTitle_Range=0&Summary=&Date=0&SortBy=0&SortOrder=0&NumToList=0&FastSearch=0) website.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fictional characters herein; such belong solely to their creators. No money has been made from their usage, no profit was gained in the publishing of this fanfic, and no copyright or trademark infringement was intended. This is merely a work of fiction.

"Allison Cameron?"

Cameron looked up from her wrinkled, torn issue of "Time" magazine, smiling brightly.

"Ms. Cameron, Dr. Yule will see you now."

Nodding, Cameron stood, smoothing her skirt carefully. Adding the periodical back to one of the stacks littering the reception area, she gathered her purse and briefcase, and trailed the receptionist to a consultation room.

A rumbling baritone responded to their knock, bidding them enter. The receptionist swung the door open to announce her, and turned to leave with a smile, tilting her head in acknowledgment of Cameron's murmured thanks.

Dr. Yule rose to his feet, accepting her handshake with enthusiasm and greeting her warmly. He gestured for her to be seated, and sank back into his own chair.

"Thank you for returning, Dr. Cameron," Yule began without preamble, "I've had a chance to review your CV." He rattled the pages in front of him, demonstrating. "Very impressive - well-placed in your class, graduate with honors, an internship at the Mayo Clinic, board certification in two specialties..." He paused, smiling at her. "And, you've managed to survive one year as a fellow under Gregory House. Just between us, I think I consider that the most impressive accomplishment." He winked broadly, and she smiled back uncertainly, caught off-guard.

"House's fellowships are well-known and highly sought-after. _However_ , Dr. Cameron, I was under the impression that they were of two years' duration. What brings you to my doorstep after only one?" He spoke casually, the smile still on his face, but his eyes were regarding her shrewdly.

Her smile faded somewhat. "You are correct, the fellowships are normally contracted for two years, but there were extenuating circumstances in this instance."

"Such as?" He leaned forward, studying her intently.

She forced herself to appear relaxed, even as she felt herself tense. "In this case, Princeton Plainsboro acquired a new hospital board Chair. His decision to focus the hospital's attention on clinical trials meant a reduced call for the services of the Department of Diagnostic Medicine, and Mr. Vogler requested Dr. House reduce his staff accordingly. I decided to explore my options, rather than wait for the axe to fall."

"You resigned from such a prestigious position voluntarily?" He cocked an eyebrow at her thoughtfully. "Were you so sure he'd fire you?"

She narrowed her eyes. "We had no idea whom he'd release. House didn't even know himself. I weighed the odds carefully. Chances were that an intensivist and a neurologist would be of more use to him than an immunologist, given the hospital's new mission. Rather than force him to chose between the three of us, I resigned."

Dr. Yule nodded to himself. "Dr. House has a certain reputation, Dr. Cameron. He's a right proper bastard, arrogant, egotistical, rude, self-centered, abrasive..." His gaze was unnerving her slightly, but she schooled herself to a neutral expression. "I _know_ how he treats people. Your resignation wasn't because of harassment? Harsh words or hard feelings? A hostile work environment, perhaps?"

She punctuated each question with a sharp negatory shake of her head. "I enjoyed my time with Dr. House, Dr. Yule."

"Not many would put up with his bullshit," Yule observed.

"It wasn't easy, I'll give you that," Cameron replied wryly.

"He must have liked you."

Her heart constricted painfully in her chest. "We got along all right," she replied hoarsely.

"No problems at all?"

Doubt crept in along the edges of her mind. She had to remind herself to breathe. "None that I care to speak of," she managed.

He regarded her thoughtfully. "Loyalty. That's not usually a feeling that House would inspire. But I admire that in you, Dr. Cameron. He has a bad reputation, but in his defense, he is a _brilliant_ doctor, and he does not suffer fools gladly. Each of his fellowship openings garners dozens of applicants. He picked you for a reason."

Her throat tightened, remembering what his reason was. She smiled faintly, forcing herself to meet his gaze. "He just saw something he liked, is all."

Mistaking her discomfort for modesty, he continued, "It's because you're a damn good doctor." He nodded sharply in emphasis. She cast her eyes downward, intently studying her hands clenched in her lap.

His voice grew kinder. "House is a hard-ass, but he's the best at what he does." The knot of tension in her stomach eased, and she felt the corners of her mouth twitch upward in response to his gentle words. "Don't sell yourself short, Dr. Cameron. He has very high, demanding standards. You _had_ to be damn good to meet them."

Not trusting her voice, she remained silent for a few moments, watching as he inclined his head to the papers in front of him.

"By the way, I received a phone call this morning from a Dr. Lisa Cuddy." He glanced at her over the top of one page, cocking his head. "She had nothing but wonderful, glowing things to say about you." Cameron felt her cheeks flushing. He continued, "She told me I'd be crazy to let you slip through my fingers." He smiled easily at her. "I'm rather inclined to agree with her."

Cameron knew she was holding her breath, but she didn't dare exhale.

His smile became a grin, and he lowered the page to the table, sliding it across to her: a contract. "Shall we discuss your terms then, Dr. Cameron?"


End file.
